From the past, a micro-plate (a micro-plate for a high throughput system) is supplied which has object housing chambers (cells) of multiple lines and multiple columns. The micro-plate determined its specification in size, number of cells, pitch between cells and the like. The micro-plate is popularly supplied which has cells of 8-lines and 12-columns.
When a dissolved oxygen amount is to be measured, for example, a sensor is employed in the past which is arranged as a single sensor. That is, the sensor arranged as a single sensor is intruded in one cell so that the sensor is contacted to the object which is housed within the cell and that an electrical signal is output therefrom which represents a measurement result.
When the above measurement is carried out, the sensor or multiple sensors should be contacted to the object by intruding the sensor arranged as a single sensor into each cell sequentially, or by intruding multiple sensors each being arranged as a single sensor into corresponding cells, so that disadvantages arise in that much labor is required for the measurement and that dispersion is generated in measerement data. Further, a disadvantage arises in that a number of objects is limited which can be measured at one measuring operation, because of spatial limitation and limitation in measurement labor.
The present invention was made in view of the above problems.
It is an object of the present invention to offer a sensor which can greatly reduce measurement labor, can greatly reduce dispersion in measurement data, and can lighten the limitation in the number of objects which can be measured at one measuring operation.